Charles Renaldi
Charles Herbert Renaldi, was an Alorian socialist, nationalist and later centre-democratic politician, and President from 2695-2707. Early Life Born on 28 December 2616 in the small village of La Union near St. Vincent, Sildar, as the son of a well to do landowner, Roberto Renaldi, he studied social politics at the University of Sildar. His philosophy teacher was a reformist socialist who contributed to his approach to Socialism in his early 20's, and probably introduced him to the inner circles of the Sildarian Labour Union, a Sildarian socialist movement. Renaldi obtained a Law degree from the University of Libertia in 2644. He later took another degree in Political Science. After the assassination of ALU leader Garibaldo Dini by NWO troops in 2658, Renaldi became even more committed to the struggle against the totalitarian occupying regime. In 2660, he was sentenced to internment, but managed to go into hiding. Later, together with several other prisoners, he organized and accompanied the escape to Rutania, were he joined the FVD. Early Political Career Later Political Career After 2677 (the end of the war in Aloria) he was appointed as the CEO of the Northwestern Bank, wich was facing bankrupcy. In 2684, he became a member of the refounded Nationalist Pary, although he was a very independent politician. In 2480 he was elected to Parliament as member of the Nationalist Party. Soon he became a prominent member of the directive board of the Nationalist Party, as he was the most progressive party member. He was appointed Chairman of Parliament in 2688. In spite of his intransigent attitude toward the communists (for wich he was a great supporter in his younger years) and the ultra-right conservatives, Renaldi was suspicious of many policies enforced by the NP. He criticized all forms of fascism, as well as corruption in the Alorian state and within the Nationalist Party, where he kept an independent political position. Presidency In August 2695, already 78 years old, defeated Socialist candidate Contadino in the presidential elections, as he won the second round by 64% of the votes. He became the oldest elected President beginning his first term. His campaign was based on a program with both left and right influences, and a promiss for large devolution and constitutional changes. His most important issues were devolution (he wanted more federalism and constitutional amandements)and internationalism (he want to get Aloria out of isolatism, and create good and solid international relations). New Constitution of 2699 His most glorious achievement during his first term was the installment of a new constitution. By the new amandments, Presidential power was heavily increased and Aloria was turned into a more federalist state, decreasing the influence of the national government. The plans for constitutional changes were drafted by the Nationlist Party around 2680. Later, the CDP takes over most of this plans. First proposals went to parliament between 2688 and 2692. The first amandment was that only the Head of State can propose a cabinet. This decreased parliamental powers and gives more power to the President, but also created a system with more stability and strong governments. By this, and in the second amandment, he also increased Presidential powers by making the President also Head of Government, and therefor dismissing the post of Prime Minister. With this act, the President has more political and excecutive powers, instead of a more ceremonial role they had before. In fact, the President became now the real political leader of the nation. The third amandment was devolution: a new federal system was drafted, in wich Provinces became States. The federal states will each have their own government with more excecutive powers, and less dominance from the national government, with a Minister-President as head (instead of governors). Every state has his own legislature, and the national government will only direct foreign affairs, defense and the most important national issues if needed. The amandements passed parliament, with support of the Industrialists and the Conservative Union, in April 2698. The New Constitution was installed on 1 Januari 2699. Brenner Virus Foreign Policy In August 2699, Renaldi was re-elected for a second term. The second round voting was between Renaldi and the socialist Carlo Contadino, from wich Renaldi won the elections by almost 70% of the votes. While his first term was based on a new federal structure, inhis second term Renaldi would play a more active role in international politics. Renaldi, together with his Minister of Foreign Affairs Charleston Attlee, supported closer Artanian collaboration and the preservation of Aloria's relationship with its neighbours. The Alorian Government agreed to the Renaldi Declaration which invited the Northern Artanian countries to manage their international policies and defense systems jointly and democratically in one community. But unfortunately, there was almost no support from the northern Artanian countries, as they were affraid that this had fargoing restrictions in their foreign and defense policy. On 18 August 2700 Aloria and Rutania signed the Treaty of Cape Ruby, that formed the basis of the Artanian Free Trade Organisation. This was the beginning of many diplomatic tours around the world, to promote a free market system and more international cooroporation. One of the greatest achievements on his foreign policy, was the creation of the Walburg Group. This group of international leaders, diplomats, businessmen, academics and political activists was named after an international conference Renaldi organized at the Walburg Plaza Hotel in Sildar City, in May 2706. The original intention of the Walburg Group was to further the understanding between the nations around Terra through informal meetings between powerful individuals, to discuss world politics and economics and to come to compromises. After the first conference in Aloria, the members of the group decided to hold this conference annual. Post-presidential years Alzheimer's Disease Renaldi did experience occasional memory lapses, though, especially with names, messing up the names of his ministers all the time. Renaldi's doctors, however, note that he only began exhibiting overt symptoms of the illness in late 2709, several years after he had left office. His former Chief of Staff William Anderson considered "ludicrous" the idea of Renaldi sleeping during cabinet meetings. Other staff members, former aides, and friends said they saw no indication of Alzheimer's while president. As the years went on, the disease slowly destroyed Renaldi's mental capacity. He was only able to recognize a few people, other than his wife, Sophia. Renaldi's public appearances became much less frequent with the progression of the disease, and as a result, his family decided that he would live in quiet isolation. Sophia Renaldi told journalists in 2710 that very few visitors were allowed to see her husband because she felt that "Charlie would want people to remember him as he was." Death On November 2, Renaldi was taken to the hospital after a fall, resulting a broken hip. He was taken care off for a couple of days, when he suffered a heart attack in hospital. His sisuation became critical when he also got the flew. The past three days his health was declining very fast. He died in his sleep in the morning of November 9 at 9.35 AM, t the Sildar city Memorial Hospital. He was 95-years old. ---- see also: List of Presidents of Aloria Category:Aloria Category:Presidents of Aloria Category:Alorian politicians